


i have some advice

by wearenotdoinggethelp



Series: call me q [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Q (James Bond) is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearenotdoinggethelp/pseuds/wearenotdoinggethelp
Summary: To-Do:-Buy cat food-Optician’s appointment-Remove Mycroft’s latest attempt of planting a bug on me from under my phone-Sleep (not essential, but probably a good idea)-See how easy it is to retrieve 007’s latest car from its place at the bottom of the Nile.-Find my mug-Find Sherlock a present (new microscope?)In retrospect, sleeping probably should have been closer to the top, above his optician’s appointment, but below buying cat food, perhaps.
Relationships: Q (James Bond)/James Bond (background)
Series: call me q [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	i have some advice

To-Do:  
-Buy cat food  
-Optician’s app.  
-Remove Mycroft’s latest attempt of planting a bug on me from under my phone  
-Sleep (not essential, but probably a good idea)  
-See how easy it is to retrieve 007’s latest car from its place at the bottom of the Nile.  
-Find my mug  
-Find Sherlock a present (new microscope?)

In retrospect, sleeping probably should have been closer to the top, above his optician’s appointment, but below buying cat food, perhaps.

Q groaned as he opened the cabinet door. Out of cat food. Again. He swore he had only got a new bag of it yesterday. Pulling out a notepad from a draw in the kitchen, he scrawled a reminder down for himself, mentally going through the day’s other tasks. He had been in the field for once, as the place 006 was supposed to infiltrate had some rather advanced systems that meant that Q had to be on-site to hack. It had been a long week, filled with not much sleep, which Q lacked at the best of times. It probably wasn’t a good idea, then, two days after their return to London, for Q to pull an all-nighter, downing heaven knows how many mugs of coffee, in order to fix a bug in the software that was getting R&D materials shipped to the cafeteria. Who knew a bug that small would be so difficult to fix? Not Q, that’s for sure.

But now he was running on empty. Tugging the cupboard door open, Q reached for a mug and the coffee pot, instinctively grabbing the sugar jar as he did so. 

Later in the day, Q was working, (if removing a bug your brother had planted on you counted as working) digging out a small bug from under his phone case. What did Mycroft think he was, an idiot? That was a rhetorical question. Despite his numerous degrees and a position of national importance, he was still the dunce of the family compared to his brothers. This, to use colloquial terms, sucked.

As the small piece of circuitry was fired into the air, Q let out a grin. Despite having been removing Mycroft’s bugs since he was 10, it was still immensely satisfying to remove it, especially when Mycroft thought he had been sneaky. Which was most of the time. Which one of them was a spy? No, wait. Which one of them worked for MI6? That’s right, Q did.

Drowsily, Q opened his eyes. Where on earth was he? Not in his room, that’s for certain… Suddenly, Q realised. He must have been kidnapped! Shit, shit, shit. He thought for a moment. No. He wasn’t tied up. They’d have to be some terrible kidnappers to leave him free. Running through the possibilities in his mind, Q came up with what must be the answer. Shit.

He was in the medical bay. Even worse. What had happened? He ran through the day in his mind. Buying cat food, removing the bug from his phone, discovering that James’ latest car was now at the bottom of the Nile...

**Author's Note:**

> So... Q's thought process is based entirely on mine, so if you feel it goes a little fast, that's fine.
> 
> On another note, I have set up a discord server! for chatting about fanfic, fandoms, and oc roleplaying! The link is here: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/TkjXshjY


End file.
